iThink I Miss You
by ColorsOfTheSky101
Summary: Freddie moves away. Thank goodness for computers. A Seddie Story.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Freddie moves away

Summary: Freddie moves away. If it weren't for computers, they don't know what they would do. A Seddie Story.

**A/N:** Hey, what's up? Usually, I write Zoey 101 stories, but I love the pairing Sam/Freddie, so I thought, what the hey, I'll write one about them for a change. I love the pairing Zoey/Chase, but Sam/Freddie is totally different from them. So I thought a brief change would be fun to try, you know?

Disclaimer: iDon't own iCarly.

iThink I Miss You

Chapter One

* * *

**TO: FreddieTech87**

**FROM: ToughCookie101**

**Date Sent: September 10****th****, 2008, 4:55 PM**

**Hey dork,**

**Carly told me you're miserable up there at South Blaggig High School (and, ya know, I can't really blame you. **_**Blaggig?**_** It sounds like the noise Gibby made when I wedgied him last month, or was it last week?) Anyways, so I thought I'd email you cuz I feel it's my duty to add to your misery. No thanks necessary. Your pain is thanks enough.**

**Carly's dating Jake again, since you moved, if she hasn't already told you. You know what's funny? The only reason they're dating now is cuz you moved. Jake assumed you and her were "over" after you left (Remember, he thought you guys were dating cuz Carly nose-kissed you?). Meanwhile, YOU NEVER DATED! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**I will tell you that last week's iCarly did kind of suck without your geekiness. Didja watch? Spencer dropped the camera six times. And he swung the cord and IT HIT MY BACON. You know how I am when my bacon gets whipped off of tables (how's that bruise by the way?).**

**Alright, guess that's it. Hope you're not dorkin' up the place too badly.**

**Sam**

Sam Puckett looked over her email, a smirk on her face, and sent it.

"Why are you smirking?" Carly asked out of the blue. She was brainstorming ideas for the next iCarly. "You know I get nervous when you smirk like that! Did you break into Ms. Briggs email again?"

"Calm down." Sam paused. "I didn't _open_ any of them. Except a couple. But I'm smirking because it's fun breaking little nerd's dreams."

"You didn't tell him about Jake, did you?" _Oops. _Sam shrugged, sticking her hand into a bag of chips sitting between her and Carly. "Sam! I told you not to! You know he…you know…"

"Exactly," Sam explained. "The perfect opportunity to break his spirit. I live for this stuff Carls!" She got up and headed towards Carly's open kitchen. "Got any ham? I'm in a ham kind of mood."

"You're always in a ham kind of mood!" Carly laughed. "Spencer just bought some. Just open the fridge and – "

"Don't touch the fridge!" yelled Spencer out of nowhere, coming down the stairs. Sam jumped back. "Phew, that was close."

"Since when is our refrigerator a flesh-eating monster?" Carly joked.

"It's not, little sister." Spencer answered. "But, it contains my latest sculpture; thousands of mini-lawn gnomes frozen in a block of ice."

"Why lawn gnomes?" asked Carly with a laugh.

"Why _not_?" Spencer answered.

Sam laughed, but couldn't help to think that something was missing. More specifically, some_one_. Someone with brown hair, awesome tech skills, with dork tendencies.

While Freddie was there, with her and Carly, she didn't really think too much about it. He was there. He was Freddie, whom she teased and taunted on a daily basis. Teasing him gave her something to do; sort of, someone to be. It gave her a basis.

Now that he was gone, what was she? Who would keep her grounded?

Carly had always been her best friend, that would never change. But Freddie was something entirely different. And she couldn't figure out what.

"Spencer, did you leave the ham in there?" Sam asked finally. "'Cause I kind of want some."

"There's some out on the counter." Spencer answered. "Socko and I were hungry."

"Sweet!" Sam picked up the ham. "Life is good."

But was it?

* * *

**TO: ToughCookie101**

**FROM: FreddieTech87**

**Date Sent: September 10****th****, 8:07 PM**

**Thank you so much, Sam, for that heartfelt email. It means so much that you care. (I don't know if you realized, but those last two sentences were **_**sarcastic**_**. I might as well speak your language).**

**What'd Gibby ever do to you? Oh, well. Anyway, as Carly told you, Blaggig is just about as great as it's name. We have uniforms (yeah, seriously) to show our "Blaggig pride." I'd attach a picture, but you'd probably post it on your school website or on iCarly or something.**

**Yeah, that's right. I've got you all figured out.**

**Reason number two why Blaggig High sucks eggs; My mom's even more insane than usual. She's been urging me to find a "female companion" since we've arrived. She bought me fake leg hair yesterday…she said it would make me seem more "manly."**

**Yes, I did see iCarly. Spencer completely got the lighting wrong. I never thought I'd say this, but I'd take mocking from you over Blaggig anyday.**

**Carly did not tell me about, uh, that guy. Tell her I said congrats.**

**Freddie**

_**Carly's dating Jake again. **_Freddie sighed as he reread that segment of Sam's email. Somehow he predicted it. He had waited for Carly for years, yet she had jumped at the opportunity to guiltlessly date guys once he left.

Freddie sat back in his desk chair of his new room and thought about what else he could've missed these last few months.

Sam didn't seem to miss him much, which he expected, but he couldn't help but be a little hurt. _Let me get this straight…she only emails me because Carly told her to. And then she rubs it in my face that Carly's taken._

He was so sure that she'd be even a little less mean once he left. But no. Sam didn't have mercy for anyone.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 1. Most of this story's going to be told through emails. Review, please?**

**-Colors**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Freddie moves away

Summary: Freddie moves away. Thank goodness for computers. Seddie Story.

**A/N:** Thanks a ton to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome, seriously! Here's chapter two, hope ya like it.

Disclaimer: iDon't own iCarly.

iThink I Miss You

Chapter Two

Sam yawned and opened her green laptop, her blonde, curly hair falling all over the place. She couldn't sleep. She'd been up late every night since the summer, coincidentally about the time Freddie packed his bags and went to Blaggig. She read over Freddie's email and rolled her eyes.

**TO: FreddieTech87**

**FROM: ToughCookie101**

**Date Sent: September 12****th****, 2008, 2:08 AM**

**Oh please, don't act like it doesn't bother you. I know it does, dude. She didn't want me to tell you, but hey, since when do I listen to things?**

**Ha, fake leg hair? Seriously? Can't say what's funnier – your mom actually finding fake leg hair, or the fact that ya need it.**

**Jeez, I'm tired. I've been up late way too much lately. Eh, oh well, I don't have anything important tomorrow. Just two tests and some dumb aural report.**

**Like I said, nothing important whatsoever.**

**C'mon – Send the uniform pic! I need a good laugh. I'm feeling very insult-deprived these days. Even Gibby's getting boring to make fun of – sorta. A girl can only give so many atomic wedgies, you know what I mean?**

**Oh, get this – next week on iCarly, we're having iMerican Idol. Peeps are gonna have a singing contest, so it should be really cool. If you weren't such a geek, I'd wish you were there. But you are, so enjoy yourself in Blaggig!**

**Sam**

* * *

Freddie, also coincidentally, was up late as well, stressing like crazy over Carly and Jake. It just didn't seem fair, that he had worked for three years to win Carly, and Jake had done it in a few months.

Suddenly, he heard the familiar "_you've got mail!_" come from his laptop. Immediately, the thought of one girl entered his head – _Sam_. She'd always been there…even though she kind of picked on him. Wait, not even kind of – did pick on him. But she was his friend. She didn't just jump up and go date a hot guy she second he left. _Wait, okay, since when do I care who Sam dates? _He didn't, he decided, after a few moments. He simply was grateful that she made it seem even a little like he wasn't forgotten.

He read over her email and was immediately hurt. _"__**If you weren't such a geek, I'd wish you were there. But you are, so enjoy yourself in Blaggig!"**_

_Why does she always have to say stuff like that? _Even Freddie's large brain couldn't comprehend.

**TO: ToughCookie101**

**FROM: FreddieTech87**

**Date Sent: September 12****th****, 2:15 AM**

**Alright, enough already with the insults, Sam! I'm not kidding this time. I ignored your comments about my mom's organic leg hair present, and about the uniform, and even laughed, sorta, about how you're not studying for your tests. That's because I expected all those things.**

**But when you start saying stuff like, I'd wish you were here, but you're a dork, so I don't…that's when I draw the line.**

**I really miss being there, doing iCarly. Even if you don't miss me being there because I know you don't. Anyway, yeah, just…cut it out, alright?**

**The iMerican Idol thing seems pretty cool. Ask Spencer if he needs any suggestions on how to mix the lights or make new special affects for it, so, you know, you and Carly can yell things while words come up. Let me know.**

**By the way, why're you up so late?**

**Freddie**

Freddie yawned and pressed send without thinking. Then his eyes widened. _Oh, god. Did I just tell off Sam? I'm a dead man!_

* * *

Sam, meanwhile, got the email immediately, and was surprised by the quickness of his reply.

She read it over and honestly didn't know what to think.

**TO: FreddieTech87**

**FROM: ToughCookie101**

**Date Sent: September 12****th****, 2008, 2:32 AM**

**Whoa dude, no need to freak out on me. I'll stop insulting you…if I can remember.**

**I don't think it's any of your business why I'm up so late. Maybe I decided to go juggle oranges with hobos or rob Ms. Briggs apartment. Yeah, think about that while I go get a taco (yes, at 2:30 in the morning. Tacos are an any-time food for me, Freddo).**

**Sam**

**TO: ToughCookie101**

**FROM: FreddieTecg87**

**Date Sent: September 12****th****, 2008, 2:36 AM**

**Hate to interrupt your "taco time," but can you go on AIM?**

Freddie couldn't believe his mind when he thought of the idea. It just sort of…came to him, and he needed to follow through with it, as it made so much sense that it was insane.

Sam stared at his short, to the point email. What could he possibly want from her? At 3 in the morning yet?

Still, she was bored, and not tired, so decided to go on.

**ToughCookie101: **Yeah?

**FreddieTech87: **Listen. I never thought I'd say this, especially to you, but I need a favor.

**ToughCookie: **No, I won't lower your dork scale.

**FreddieTech87: **Okay, seriously Sam. I actually need your help.

Freddie waited, feeling fidgety, for Sam to answer but she wasn't.

**FreddieTech87:** You still there?

**ToughCookie101:** Yeah

**FreddieTecg87:** So will you help?

**ToughCookie101:** Depends on what.

Freddie took a deep breath, hoping his plan would be brought into action.

**FreddieTech87:** You know Carly better than anyone, right? And next week's Semester break.

**ToughCookie101:** So?

**FreddieTech87:** So I was wondering…if you could help me win her back.

**ToughCookie101:** sddfhdfgds/sdsfd;

**FreddieTech87:** ?

**ToughCookie101:** Sorry, I fell on my keyboard laughing

**FreddieTech87:** Here me out. You find out what Carly wants in her "perfect guy," I become that guy, and then when I come to visit next Tuesday, she'll totally fall for me!

**FreddieTech87:** C'mon, Sam! Please?

Sam rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but feel pretty ticked off. What was she, his Carly Cupid? Why would she want to waste her time getting Carly together with the guy that she –

_Okay, Sam. Stop thinking. Right. Now._

She wouldn't allow herself to finish that thought. Pretty much because it undoubtedly freaked her out.

She needed to shake this odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Thus;

**ToughCookie101:** Fine, fine. Don't go all weepy on me, I'll help. But it'll cost ya.

**FreddieTech87:** What do you want? (Besides ham. I can't exactly email ham to you)

**ToughCookie101:** Well, for starters, go invent virtual ham.

**ToughCookie101:** But for now, it'll cost you five insults.

**FreddieTech87:** Fair enough.

**ToughCookie101:** You're a dork.

**FreddieTech87:** I see.

**ToughCookie101:** The only woman who will ever love you is your mom…maybe.

**FreddieTech87:** Well then.

**ToughCookie101:** The Geek Club kicked you out because they were jealous of your superior skill.

**ToughCookie101:** Hey, it's Fred_weird_.

**FreddieTech87:** I see you've been creating new ones. Congrats.

**ToughCookie101:** The only thing dorkier than you is…

**ToughCookie101:** Never mind, there's nothing.

**FreddieTech87:** Glad it's out of your system?

**ToughCookie101:** Very.

**ToughCookie101:** Nitey nite small fry.

**FreddieTech87:** I haven't hit my growth spurt yet!

**ToughCookie101:** Keep hanging on to that dream.

**ToughCookie101 has signed off**

**FreddieTech87 has signed off**

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I enjoyed writing their IM conversation. **

**Thanks a ton to everyone who reviewed. It really means a lot you all like the story so much!**

**Chapter 3 will be up ASAP.**

**-Colors**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Freddie moves away

Summary: Freddie moves away. Thank goodness for computers. Seddie Story.

**A/N:** Alright, so I love writing this story. Lol. Chapter three's here already.

Disclaimer: iDon't own iCarly.

iThink I Miss You

Chapter Three

**TO: ToughCookie101**

**FROM: FreddieTech87**

**Date Sent: September 12****th****, 2008, 2:15 PM**

**Hey,**

**I never thought I'd say this, but…Thank you, Sam. Wow, that's something you don't hear everyday. Usually, it's "Stop the wedgie, Sam!" or "Sam, give me back my (insert any food here!"**

**So we've got a week, huh? It's Tuesday, and I'll be visiting next Tuesday, September 19****th****. Do you think that gives you enough time?**

**I've assembled an organized list of what you need to find out about Carly:**

**One, Her favorite color on a guy**

**A. Blue? Green? Polka dots?**

**Two, Her favorite flower**

**A. Roses? Tulips? A boy needs to know these things.**

**Three, What she likes in a guy**

**A. Besides intestines of course.**

**Four, Imperfections about Jake that bother her**

**A. For example, if he were to be a secret ballerina or garbage man, which quite frankly, I expect.**

**Five, Imperfections about me that bother her**

**A. I know what you're going to say so don't even.**

**I'd prefer if I got all this information by the 17****th****, so I can prepare. Meanwhile, good luck with iCarly tonight.**

**Freddie**

* * *

**TO: FreddieTech87**

**FROM: ToughCookie101**

**Date Sent: September 12****th****, 2008, 5:24**

**Okay dude, I'm gonna make this quick because iCarly starts soon. Here's an "assembled, organized list" for you. There are two things that I never do: Listen to instructions and take orders from geekatrons.**

**I'll find out whatever I want to about Carly, by whenever I feel like it. And you'll agree with me.**

**But I can answer V for you…everything. Don't care if you knew it was coming, it's too funny to pass up.**

**Okay, Carly's yellin'. Cya.**

**Sam**

"Five! Four! Three! Two!" Spencer pointed dramatically at Sam and Carly as the camera went live and the web cast began.

"Look, a camera!" Carly said. "Shall we scream into it, Sam?"

"I believe we should." Sam agreed, and the two girls stepped forward and screamed into the camera.

"Ow! Scream more quietly next time!" Spencer groaned, and they laughed.

"Why did we scream, you ask?" Carly said to their potential audience. "Tell 'em Sam!"

Sam approached the camera. "'Cause we wanted to. Welcome to iCarly!" She hit the middle button on her remote and applause erupted. As soon as it died down, Carly continued.

"Now, before we start with our daily antics, just thought I'd announce…" Carly paused as Sam hit the second button from the top and "iMerican Idol!" appeared in big sparkly letters.

"Nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh ahhhhhh!" Carly and Sam sang the theme song to American Idol.

"Yep, that's right! iMerican Idol!" Carly said with a smile.

"Imspired by American Idol, Spencer's favorite show!" Sam joked.

"Untrue statement!" Spencer barked from behind the camera. "My favorite's Dancing With The Stars!...I mean, um, wrestling. And football."

"Anyway," Carly laughed. "We're having a singing contest next week. So all you Kelly Clarkson's out there –"

"And even all you William Hung's!" Sam added.

"Send us a video and we'll pick the top ten best and top ten funniest to come right here, to our studio, and compete!" Carly finished. "Remember, guys…A girl can't resist a guy who can sing. I know I can't!"

"Just go to for more info!" Sam narrowed her eyes. "Or _else_…"

"She's kidding." Carly laughed.

"But how scary did it sound?" Sam pointed out.

"So, to start off the day, here's a video sent in by Karl from Wisconsin." Carly cued Spencer and he turned the clip on.

The clip was of a tall, skinny boy with black glasses making a 10 foot tall card for his Aunt Fifi in Mexico. But then the gigantic card fell on him.

"Wow, that was _something_, wasn't it, Sam?" Carly laughed.

"Why yes it was, Carly." Sam answered. "I bet that Karl really misses Freddie. I know I would!"

"Yeah, I –" Carly stopped and turned to Sam. "Wait, did you just say _Freddie_?"

Sam froze. She had. Why had she? Spencer, Carly, and all of America, and possibly some other countries' eyes were on her. She had to think fast.

"Um, nope!" she covered up. "Anyway, um, Carly, why don't you go get the peanut butter for the next segment. I'll get the pudding…"

The rest of the show went on as normal, although some would say Sam seemed a bit distracted. Soon enough, the show was coming to a close.

"Alritey, guess we're done." Sam started.

"Looks like it." Carly agreed. "But I just wanted to send a shout-out to our previous techie Freddie! We miss you! Right Sam?"

Sam looked at the camera, then Carly. "You know what? I'm gonna go get some donuts." And she walked into the elevator. Carly watched as it closed.

"Um, and that's a wrap?" Spencer turned off the camera and Carly went to go find Sam.

Meanwhile, a way away, Freddie was tuned in to the show. His mouth hung open in confusion and shock as it ended.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you didn't find this to be too short. I wanted to end it there. So, what'll Freddie's reaction be? Why did Sam walk off like that? Only one way to find out…review!**

**-Colors**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Freddie moves away

Summary: Freddie moves away. Thank goodness for computers. Seddie Story.

**Disclaimer:** iDon't own iCarly.

iThink I Miss You

Chapter Four

All his life, he'd been looking for challenges, only to decipher them, to find something more to comprehend. He'd been put in the highest class levels possible. Freddie thought he could solve every complexity thrown at him, given the time.

That was, until Sam Puckett came along. A girl he could never truly understand.

Her actions made no sense to him, as he watched the web show. He knew Sam wouldn't leave iCarly for _anything_, even donuts. There must've been something going on. He felt so out of the loop.

He also felt it odd that she would say him instead of that guy's Aunt. _It must've just been a slip of the tongue…Freddie…Fifi…same difference._

Still, something was up. He could tell. And reading her most recent email added even more to his confusion. So he decided to ask her.

**TO: ToughCookie101**

**FROM: FreddieTech87**

**Date Sent: September 12****th****, 2008, 6:39 PM**

**Did something happen before iCarly? It didn't seem like you to walk off like that, even for nuts of dough.**

Freddie decided not to mention the other incident, as he didn't want to wake up with five broken bones.

**Fine, find out whatever you want, but at least try to find out important things (for example – It is NOT important whether or not Carly finds overweight priests awesome). I did find out through iCarly tonight that she likes singers though.**

**And hey, what happened to not insulting me?**

**Hope you're ok,**

**Freddie**

* * *

Sam had her laptop on her lap and was sitting downstairs when she retrieved Freddie's email. She opened it, read it over, and rolled her eyes, making it quite clear she wasn't in the mood to answer.

Carly rushed downstairs, spotting her friend, and sat down next to her. "Hey."

"Howdy," Sam answered, popping her fourth donut hole into her mouth. "You know what I don't get? Why they're called donut _holes_. Wouldn't the big ones with holes in them be called donut holes?"

"That's true." Carly shrugged. "So, hey, what happened up there? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Sam asked, putting on a fake smile just to show Carly, which made her laugh. "Seriously, dude, I was just hungry."

"Yes, you were hungry for donuts right after I asked you if you miss Freddie." Carly said sarcastically. "It's okay if you do, you know." Sam rolled her eyes, as Carly continued, nudging her arm. "Maybe even a little more than I do?"

"Ha, you've got to be kidding me." Sam laughed. "Excuse me while I go find some BBQ chips. You know I've got to have my BBQ!" She got up, but Carly pulled her back down.

"Stop eating to distract yourself from missing our techie!" Carly demanded.

"But I –"

"Stop!"

"Can't I just – "

"No!"

"But he's – "

"Admit it!"

"Fine!" Sam yelled. "Maybe I miss having a geek to boss around, but I don't miss it being Freddie!" She stood back up and walked to the kitchen. "Go get any nerd, and I promise you the gap would be filled."

"Oh would it now?" Carly asked, a smirk on her face,

"Heck yes." Sam cleared up, preparing herself a roast beef sandwich.

"Is anyone crying?!" Spencer yelled from upstairs.

"No!" Carly yelled. "It's safe."

"Good." Spencer jumped down the stairs. "Carly, we've got to go. You promised you'd help me pick paint colors for the meatloaf-toothpaste sculpture!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Meat loaf and toothp – "

"You don't wanna know." Carly shuddered. "Wanna come?"

"Not really. I'll just chill here." Sam answered.

"No surprise there!" Carly laughed. "See you later." The door closed, and Sam was alone.

The last thing she wanted to do was help Freddie change into a Jake, but she figured that if she just got her side of the deal out of the way, she would be done with him. The irritating gut feeling would finally go away.

**TO: FreddieTech87**

**FROM: ToughCookie101**

**Date Sent: September 12****th****, 2008, 7:08 PM**

**Her favorite color on a guy is green. Her favorite flowers are blue tulips. She likes guys with messy hair, who can sing, who have eyes that "make it seem like he's not telling me something", she doesn't like how Jake isn't all that funny and can't sing, and she doesn't like how you obsess and try too hard. It makes her feel guilty, pressured, turned off – all that good stuff.**

**Go crazy.**

**Sam**

Sam rolled her eyes as she clicked send. _The idiot didn't even realize that I already knew all that stuff about Carly…_

**TO: ToughCookie101**

**FROM: FreddieTech87**

**Date Sent: September 12****th****, 2008, 7:17 PM**

**Okay…thanks. But you didn't answer my first question. Seriously, I'm kind of concerned.**

**Freddie**

Freddie waited for her answer, but it never came.

Because as soon as Sam's computer received his email, she deleted it, without even opening it.

_Good luck with Carly, Freddo. But if it's okay, I'd rather have not any more part in your stupid plan._

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, wow. Sam deleted his email. Very Sam, but very mean.**

**So are any of you out there also Zoey 101 fans? Besides the ones I already know are Z101 fans, of course, but you get it. Only 9 DAYS 'til Chasing Zoey. It's going to be madness. I think that I'm going to update all my stories for then. I don't know. In truth, I'm not sure I'll get to finish my Zoey stories after the movie, as CZ will already be together. But I probably will.**

**Enough of my rambling. Review?**

**-Colors**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Freddie moves away

**Summary:** Freddie moves away. Thank goodness for computers. Seddie Story.

**Disclaimer:** iDon't own iCarly.

iThink I Miss You

Chapter Five

**TO: ToughCookie101**

**FROM: FreddieTech87**

**Date Sent: September 13****th****, 2008, 2:48 PM**

**Okay. So you never answered my email, yet it says you've received it. Care to explain?**

**Seriously, if something **_**actually bad**_** happened, I will not laugh at you. Unless Carly poured Jell-O down your pants, which I doubt she'd do, but if so, I feel that's qualified for a quick chortle, don't you?**

**Whoa, I just used a Neville word there – "chortle." Yikes.**

**Anyways, try to stop eating ham for a sec and answer?**

**Freddie**

_Delete._

* * *

**TO: ToughCookie101**

**FROM: FreddieTech87**

**Date Sent: September 14****th****, 2008, 5:19 PM**

**Sam! The Carly thing is in 5 DAYS! I need some help, you know. You said you'd help me. Isn't a promise a promise?**

**Wait, you're Sam, never mind. Fine. Okay.**

**But where've you been?**

**Freddie**

**TO: ToughCookie101**

**FROM: FreddieTech87**

**Date Sent: September 14****th****, 2008, 5:35 PM**

**Okay, you know what? Never mind the Carly thing. Why aren't you emailing anymore? It sucks…you know, sort of?**

**Freddie**

_Delete, delete._

* * *

**TO: ToughCookie101**

**FROM: FreddieTech87**

**Date Sent: September 15****th****, 2008, 4:19 PM**

**Hey, look at that! An email, addressed to you, just happened to open! I guess you'd better write back, and all…you know…**

**TO: ToughCookie101**

**FROM: FreddieTech87**

**Date Sent: September 15****th****, 2008, 7:45 PM**

**Call me a dork. Tell me my mom's psychotic. Threaten to give me a wet willie…SAY SOMETHING!**

**I'll regret ever saying this, but I kind of miss hearing from you. Of course, just to know that some of my old life's still there. You get it…**

_Delete, delete._

**TO: ToughCookie101**

**FROM: FreddieTech87**

**Date Sent: September 16****th****, 2008, 4:12 PM**

**SAM?!**

_Delete._

It was almost a routine by now. She'd come home from school, go to iCarly's, have a snack, and delete Freddie's emails.

Sam almost took pride in it. _Ha, _she would think. _Take that, Freddie. Try to mess with my mind __**now**__._

The morning of Sunday, September 17th, Sam woke up and had her mom drive her to Carly's, as usual. She walked in without knocking.

"Hey, Shays." Sam greeted. "No need to open the door. I'm a barge-in maniac!"

"Oh, hey, Carly's friend-slash-sister." Spencer greeted, who was working, hard, it looked like, on his Meatloaf-Toothpaste sculpture. "I added the "slash-sister" because you always seem to be here."

"Well, better than eating my mom's breakfast surprise…" Sam pointed out, feeling sick just thinking about it. "Surprise! It's not breakfast! Where's Carly?"

"Picking something up, she'll be back in a few." Spencer answered, applying more toothpaste to the side of his sculpture. "Now, leave me to my Loafpaste sculpture!"

"Will do." Sam plopped onto the couch, and picked up Carly's laptop, which was on the center table. She checked her email, ready to delete another Freddiemail, but found that he hadn't sent one. _Good…he finally got the message. _Although, she couldn't quite take in her success so happily. Success such as this was hard to stomach, she guessed.

"I'm home!" Carly called. "And I brought Harry! Is Sam here?"

"Sam's always here!" Sam called. "Wait, who's Harry?"

Carly stepped out of the way to reveal the apparent Harry. He was tall and lanky, wore green round glasses, and was wearing a black and red plaid shirt tucked into tan pants. "He is. Sam, this is Harry, my nerdy second cousin."

"Nerdy?" Harry asked, confused.

"Quiet Harry."

"Silencing myself."

"Okay…um, hi, I guess." Sam said to Harry, and raised an eyebrow, now looking at Carly. "Why's he here though?"

"He's pretty nerdy, isn't he?" Carly said matter-of-factedly.

"Um, sure, yeah." Sam still didn't understand what Carly was up to. "What's your point?"

There was a brief pause.

"Well, go on!" Carly urged. _And my confusion continues, ladies and gentleman._

"What?"

"Insult him!"

"Insult him?" _Why would Carly want me to insult her cousin? Couldn't she just do it herself?_

"Yeah, insult, tease, bash, annoy…whichever you prefer!" Carly smiled. "You said, and…I quote!: '_Go get any nerd, and I promise you the gap would be filled_.' Well, here's a nerd, there's a gap…fill it!"

Sam looked from Carly, to Harry, then back to Carly. Was she insane? Had Carly gone absolutely bonkers? "You're kidding, right? That's gotta be the stupidest thi – "

"Oh, I get it. You need something to start with." Carly smiled in a knowing way and turned to Harry. "Harry, say something worthy of being made fun of."

"But, what – "

"Just do it!"

"My mom makes me wear a pink tuxedo to class pictures every year! Even this year, my junior year!" Harry said quickly. Carly turned back to Sam.

"Well? What's the problem?" Carly asked.

"I can't insult this guy!" Sam said, starting to get panicked. Everything was spinning out of control, all of a sudden.

"Why not? He's geeky." Carly shrugged.

But he wouldn't react in the way she wanted. He wouldn't take her insults so lightly, and then laugh with her and be her friend later.

"Because he isn't –" _Freddie._ Sam stopped dead in her tracks. She felt exposed for the first time since…well, probably ever. Walls were suddenly falling down, walls she'd been working at for her whole life. Turns out, he had the power to destroy that wall, and he didn't even know it.

"Isn't what, Sam?" Carly smirked, knowing all along that Sam would've never insulted her cousin, and knowing full well who her cousin wasn't. "Or should I say…who?"

"Okay, okay!" Sam exploded. "You were right! Are you happy now?"

"Very." Carly smiled, and held up some pork chops, which she had also picked up. "Pork chop? I bought 'em just for you. One of the best comfort foods ever."

Sam stood there, in complete disbelief of what she had just admitted. "Y-yes, please."

* * *

_Carly will know what to do. _Freddie thought. It was definitely a reassuring thought. _Carly always knew how to fix things. Leave it to Carly and everything's good in the world._

The absence of Sam's emails, pretty much Sam in general, was slowly driving Freddie insane. Although he wasn't aware of it.

Sure, he and Sam fought twenty-four seven. But it was always harmless fighting.

This wasn't even fighting. Without two people fighting, there was no fight. Freddie wasn't fighting. Sam wasn't fighting. Fighting involves either words or actions. If they weren't talking, or trying to kill each other, it was certainly not a fight.

But then there could only be one other option; Sam was hurt. _But Sam doesn't get hurt. Does she?_

For his 12th birthday, Freddie's mother bought him a book titled _**The Mystery of Girls. **_He never looked at it, even once, because it was, in short, the stupidest book ever. But a couple minutes ago, he had picked it up from the corner of his room, blown off the dust it was covered in, and checked the Table of Contents.

Finding a tab labeled "How To Tell The Difference Between Hurt and Angry, page 101", he quickly turned to the page (giving himself a paper cut in doing so).

_**When a female is angry, confused boy, she'll probably tell you. Your special, or maybe not-so-special, lady might yell at you, dump something on/throw something at you, or make a big show of ignoring you. She might even **__tell__** you she's ignoring you! Now that's some craaaazy stuff, huh?**_

_**But, it's a whole other story when that chica is hurt! It means, boo you, you've actually done something serious! Well, serious in her mind. She'll most likely keep you in the dark about the who's, what's, and why's, though. Probably even shun you! Why? Well, glad you asked! Somehow, they want YOU, the hurt-ee, to figure it out! Good luck to you, mister Mistake!**_

And from those two paragraphs, Freddie decided two things. That one, he was totally burning this book later, and two, Sam was definitely hurt.

He needed her back, back to talking to him, even insulting him. He didn't have the time to decipher why, though.

So now, as he went over what he had learned, he suddenly realized, who better to ask than Carly, Sam's best and closest friend?

So, he did.

**TO: iCarly07**

**FROM: FreddieTech87**

**Date Sent: September 17****th****, 2008, 11:02 AM**

**Carly! You have GOT to help me!**

**I know I haven't really emailed you since last week, but listen. Something's up with Sam. I've been emailing her and she suddenly stopped answering me. Except I know she's gotten my emails because my computer says they were received.**

**So now, Carly, I ask of you: WHAT DID I DO TO UPSET SAM SO BADLY?**

**I can't live with the guilt. It's all I can think about for some reason. Maybe I miss her. I think I might…I really, really think I might.**

**Which is stupid, actually, because she was so mean to me all this time. But that's who she is, and I know she doesn't **_**really**_** mean it, deep down.**

**But I'm so completely in the dark here, of the who's and what's and why's (don't ask). And it's not fair because for a second, I actually thought I…liked her.**

Freddie stared at what he just typed.

**As a friend, I mean. I mean, I think I mean, like, I mean…OKAY, JUST HELP ME!**

* * *

"Sorry I had to do that," Carly said, coming back through the door after she walked Harry down to his mom. "But I kind of had to."

"I don't really want to walk about it." Sam said, not taking her eyes off of the TV, while eating Carly's pork chops.

"Alright, I get it," Carly answered, smiling inside. Finally, _some_ progress. "Hey, didja do that English paper yet?"

"Yeah, for once." Sam laughed. "But I'm too lazy to email it to Miss Briggs." She shuddered.

"Oh, come on, just do it." Carly laughed.

"Carly! Get up here! Help me with the finishing touches!" Spencer yelled happily from upstairs. The sculpture was getting too big, so it had to be moved to the iCarly studio 'til it was done.

"Coming!" Carly yelled back, and than turned to Sam. "Be right back." She got up and headed for the elevator.

"Wait!" Sam suddenly remembered something. "Can I use your email? I finished the paper on your laptop, remember? When I stained the "K" key?"

"K!" Carly joked. "Go ahead! Password's 'awesome bacon!'" The elevator door closed.

"I _love_ that password." Sam said to no one in particular. She typed it in, and Carly's email popped up.

**ONE NEW EMAIL.**

Sam's non-negotiable curiosity kicked in, and she clicked it.

"Huh, one new email from Freddie."

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy! What a terrible cliffhanger I left you guys with. Sorry about that.**

**Review, please?**

**-Colors**

* * *

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Freddie moves away

**Summary:** Freddie moves away. Thank goodness for computers. Seddie Story.

**Disclaimer:** iDon't own iCarly.

iThink I Miss You

Chapter Six

Sam clicked the email link, and it began to load. Soon enough, Freddie's email appeared on the screen, and she started to read.

**Carly! You have GOT to help me!**

**I know I haven't really emailed you since last week, but listen. Something's up with Sam. I've been emailing her and she suddenly stopped answering me. Except I know she's gotten my emails because my computer says they were received.**

**So now, Carly, I**

"Whatcha readin'?" Carly's voice came out of nowhere. Sam's eyes widened and she slammed Carly's laptop shut.

"Um, nothing, absolutely nothing." Sam stammered. "N-not an email, if that's what you were thinking."

Carly gave her a knowing look. "Sam…"

"Seriously, Carly! You think I'd stoop so low as to –" Carly's knowing look increased. "Fine, fine. You've got an email from Freddie. Ruin my fun, will ya?"

"That's odd," Carly commented, and sat down next to Sam, taking her laptop away. "He hasn't emailed me for a while."

"Yeah, well, the email's about me." Sam rolled her eyes. "Probably to complain about how obnoxious I am, how aggravating I am, how you're so much better than me, yada yad –"

"Wow, do you have it wrong." Carly interrupted her, as she read over the email. "Sam, he feels _guilty_. He thinks he's done something wrong."

"Oh yeah?" Sam laughed. "Well, let's list. His clothes, his hair, his personality, his hobbies, his –"

"Stop! That's all you've been doing all week! Actually, ever since Freddie left!" Carly said, frustrated. Sam smirked, shoving pork chops in her mouth. "You miss him, Sam, but is that all?"

Sam was taken aback by her question. What was she suggesting there? "Are you saying that I have a _crush_…on _Freddie_?"

"Nope."

"Oh, good. Carls, for a second there I thought –"

"I think it's more than a crush." Carly smiled. "And I think it's about time you realize it, too."

Sam started choking on her pork chop. _What?!_

Carly's eyes widened and she started patting Sam on the back, Sam hacking all the way through, until the pork chop was sent flying across the room, breaking through one of the Shay's windows.

"Sam are you okay?" Carly said. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hit you with that so fast."

"It's…fine." Sam said, distracted. "I'm going to go home. Later." She got up, even forgetting to take the rest of the pork chops, and walked out the door.

Sam wasn't horrified because of the thought of liking Freddie. She was more horrified because, despite all her taunting, his insane love for Carly, and their constant bickering, _Carly might be right_.

And _that's_ what scared her the most.

* * *

Carly watched Sam leave and shook her head. It felt wrong, what she was doing, but knew it was the right thing to do. She had been taught the right thing to do for her whole life and had almost never been wrong. There were those other times, of course, but in the end, everything was always back on course again.

It was the right thing to do to give Sam the push she needed. Carly could tell her feelings towards Freddie ever since she met the two of them.

_**Flashback, March 3**__**rd**__**, 2003**_

_"I don't wanna go to class." 8-year-old Sam huffed, as she and her new friend Carly, who had just moved to the school that very day, wandered through the halls of their elementary school. "Class is stupid."_

_"I like class, but I like recess lots more." Carly added._

_"Yeah, yeah, like the whole rest of the school." Sam agreed. All of a sudden, a small, brunette boy wearing a sweater vest walked by, trying not to be noticed._

_"Hey look, it's the nerdyhead!" Sam laughed._

_"Aw man," Freddie whined. "So close this time."_

_"I've got eyes like a hawk, Fredweirdo." Sam pointed out. "So are you –" Sam stopped when she saw the look Freddie was giving Carly. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello, dorky boy, are you there?"_

_"Who's that?" Freddie asked, a goofy smile on his face._

_"Carly. Why do you care?" Sam growled._

_"She's pretty." Freddie slurred, completely out of it._

_"Oh. Well…" Sam looked around, seemingly uncomfortable with the situation._

_"Hi Freddie." Carly said politely._

_"Uh. Um. Yes." Freddie said dreamily, not hearing what she said._

_Suddenly, Sam got up in his face, blocking him from his view of Carly and said, "Welp, too bad. Carly will never like someone who wears sweater vests!"_

_Freddie snapped out of his trance and glared. "Well, you're a doodyhead!"_

_"Very original, Freddie McDork!"_

_"Why are you always so mean to me?" Freddie yelled._

_"Well, if you weren't so weird and suddenly Carly-obsessed and annoying and –"_

_"Guys, stop!" Carly tried, but it was no use._

_"I am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Am not!'_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Ha, gotcha!" Sam laughed. "Na na na naa naa!" She stuck her tongue out and put her thumbs in her ears, flailing her other fingers about in a mocking way._

_"That's it!" Freddie yelled, and pinched her arm. She growled and punched his shoulder. A huge crowd had formed around them by now as they continued to punch, pinch, and flick each other, screaming._

_"E__**nough**__!" Principal Lerner screeched, silencing them and the commotion around them. "Fredword, Samantha – to my office. Now!"_

_Carly watched them get dragged down the hallway, arguing and trying to kill each other the whole trip down._

Sam was clearly jealous. Even now, to this day. She'd take every opportunity to bag on Freddie if it meant keeping him from looking at Carly like that. And this made Carly feel guilty, even though she knew, deep down, Freddie truly loved Sam, not her. Sam's insults frazzled him way more than her presence, or her smile, or her requests. Plus, Sam's silence was driving him absolutely insane. And the last line of his email proved to her that

Overall, Carly needed to do this. This, as in, finally get her two stubborn best friends together. Even if it meant stating the hard-to-accept facts.

Feeling inspired, Carly picked up her laptop and answered Freddie. She clicked send, and moments after that, the phone rang.

"Carls, can you get that?!" Spencer yelled. "I'm attempting to figure out a way to move this without being doused in toothpaste and meat!"

"You don't hear that everyday!" Carly chuckled, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hi Carly, it's Aunt Henrietta_." Said Carly's aunt on the other line.

"Oh, hi! Did you and Harry make it out of our building okay?" Carly asked. "You know, after treating Harry's, um, allergic rash reaction to wood?"

"_Yes, dear, we got out_." Her aunt answered. "_But the oddest thing happened. As we were walking down the sidewalk, a pork chop flew out of nowhere and whapped poor Harry in the eye. Would you know anything about this?_"

"Uh…uh…" Carly glanced around the room. "Hey look, a squirrel!" She hung up.

* * *

Back at his old school, Freddie never minded History class. Sure, the teacher was a tyrant (Miss Briggs, of course), but he had Carly and Sam there. Sam sat behind him, and they always had a good laugh about Miss Briggs or something completely random. Well, when she wasn't hiding her food in his backpack.

At Blaggig High, all it was was lectures…and more lectures…and then even more lectures after that. All in monotone too! It was a Monday morning and nothing exciting was currently happening in Freddie's class. At _all_. Really. _I never thought a human being could be this boring…'til I met Mr. Hankers. Whoa, is that a bald spot on his head? _Freddie shuddered, and decided to open his email on his laptop (which he was supposed to be taking notes on), hence the fact that _nothing_ would wake him up.

The page loaded, and he noticed an email from Carly. He let out a silent breath of relief. _Finally…I can just be calm_.

**TO: FreddieTech87**

**FROM: iCarly07**

**Date Sent: September 17****th****, 2008, 1:36 PM**

**I'm going to make this quick and simple. Freddie; YOU. LOVE. SAM. And I'm pretty sure she loves you back, so you're good.**

**-Carly**

Freddie's eyes bugged out, and he jumped up in complete shock, causing him to fall sideways out of his seat, the seat collapsing over him once he hit the ground. Everyone in the class stared.

"Mr. Benson." Mr. Hankers stated, still in a monotone. "Is there something you'd like to share with us?" Everyone continued to stare; a couple kids let out a snicker. "Or are you just a bit crazy these days?"

"Th-the second one." Freddie stammered, still in shock at what Carly said. He got up, brushed himself off, and sat back down. "S-sorry."

Now _that _woke him up.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, boy. Some "shocking" realization here. Not shocking to us readers and writers of Seddie, of course, but to Seddie itself? Yeah, kind of. Wonder what'll happen next…hmm…wait, _I _know! Hehe.**

**Review?**

**And hey, Zoey fans, what did you think of Chasing Zoey? I adored the ending, but I wish there was more Choey throughout the whole movie, you know? They kept Chase gone 'til the last ten minutes. The Quogan was PERFECT though.**

**-Colors**


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Freddie moves away

**Summary:** Freddie moves away. Thank goodness for computers. Seddie Story.

**Disclaimer:** iDon't own iCarly.

iThink I Miss You

Chapter Seven

**TO: iCarly07**

**FROM: FreddieTech87**

**Uh, Carly, I think you might've sent this to the wrong Freddie. Just thought I'd let you know so –**

_No, that sounds dumb. _Freddie thought, annoyed, and pressed down hard on the back space key.

**Sam who? Ha, you don't mean Sam **_**Puckett**_**, do you? Because that, Carly, is ridi –**

_No way, too mean, too nub-like._

**Carly, I'm emailing you to point out a minor spelling error and keyboard error. It appears that the "S" and "H" key on your keyboard are in the wrong place (next to each other). Clearly, you meant to say I love **_**Ham**_**. I think you should have this looked at imme-**

_Is there any way I could sound stupider? Erased._

**Hello Carly! This is Fredward's mother. That email you received was actually from me because –**

Freddie sighed and X-ed out the email box. Now he was just feeling sorry for himself.

He put his laptop to the side and stood up from his bed. He checked the clock; 5:08 PM. He'd be visiting Carly and Sam in exactly twenty-four hours and fifty-two minutes. Semester break had begun, but Freddie was far from relaxed.

He began pacing back and forth across the wood of his bedroom, searching for some logical reason why he was so fixated on what Carly said.

Was it because it was Carly who told him this? Carly was, after all, his dream girl. At least, she used to be. When he left Carly last summer, she had left most of his dreams, he suddenly realized. Carly had left his life when he was awake and alert, as well as when he was sleeping. No one had replaced her in his dream state, and he really didn't seem to mind.

But reality. Sam was reality. Sam was everything he needed to accept, about himself and Carly. Sam would never truly be his dream girl, because she was _real_; dreaming of her wasn't necessary because she was already there.

He stopped midway of his thirtieth pace and froze. _Am I really thinking all of this? _It was insane, but reality's insane most of the time, actually. Just like Sam.

Sure, she picked on him. But she's also never once lied to him. That was one thing he could always count on; Sam telling it like it is.

And suddenly, he realized why he couldn't sleep, the night Sam emailed him; For some strange reason, way, way beyond even his own comprehension, when Sam emailed him, out on a limb like that, showed even a bit of care for him, Reality was finally better than dreams.

And then it hit him.

"Whoa," he whispered to himself, and smiled a bit.

_I don't love ham. I love the girl probably eating it right now._

Insane, indeed. But absolutely real.

**TO: iCarly07**

**From: FreddieTech87**

**Date Sent: September 18****th****, 2008, 5:54 PM**

**Carly, I just wanted to make sure you remember that I'm coming to visit tomorrow for a few days. There's something I've got to do.**

**Freddie**

* * *

iCarly was set to air in about ten minutes. Sam made sure to arrive only a minute before it began, to avoid possible Carly-talks or encounters with a certain tech geek. He was supposed to have arrived twenty minutes ago, and Freddie wasn't late. Ever.

Sam put her best effort forward (which didn't happen too often) to just not think at all during her long walk to Carly's. She was used to not thinking, but this was different. _It has been since Freddie ditched us for Blaggig – Stop thinking! Holy cheese, what's wrong with me?_

Shaking her thoughts away, she focused solely on the sidewalk ahead of her until she reached Carly's apartment building.

She entered through the doors to find Lewbert asleep at his desk. Sam saw a bunch of Sharpie's in a mug next to him and smirked evilly. _I think I'm going to enjoy this._

Two minutes later, Lewbert's face was covered in Sharpie – consisting of "_**Sam Rules!**_" in purple, "_**Fix this**_" in green pointing to his mole, drawn-on pink glasses, and, of course, a drawn-on black mustache. Then, she closed the pink sharpie and shoved it up his nose before retreating to the elevator.

When she reached Carly's floor, she started to feel sick. _Yeah, just sick, nothing else. I'm totally cool. Totally, totally cool._

She turned a corner and found herself in Carly's hall.

Freddie's old apartment's door had a large sign nailed upon it; reading "_**VACANT**_." She half-smiled at it sadly for a brief moment before walking into Carly's apartment, only to be pulled in by Carly.

"Sam! Where were you?" she asked in a frenzy. "iCarly starts in a minute and a half, come on!" She grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her upstairs.

"Sorry, sorry!" Sam apologized once they got up to the studio. "I was, um, messin' with Lewbert."

"Well, save it for the show!" Carly said. "Spencer, get up here!"

Sam realized something. "Wait, Spencer? I thought Freddie was –"

"He didn't show!" Carly yelled. "I have no clue where he is, he's late. We've got a show to do!" Sam could tell Carly was worried but also committed to the web show.

"Okey dokes, then." Sam nodded.

'Ready, ready!" Spencer came hammering up the stairs, and grabbed the camera. "Five, four, three two…"

"iCaaaaarlyyy!" Sam and Carly sang, off-key and strangely.

"_Why_ did we just sing our show name, you ask?" Carly said to the camera.

"Tell 'em Carly!"

"Tellin' em, Sam!" Carly shot back with a smile. "This week, iCarly presents, IAMERICAN IDOL!" Sam hit the third button on her remote and opera music came out.

"Where there's music, _not_ like that!" Sam joked.

Carly laughed. "Now before we bring out contestant uno –"

"That's Spanish for 'one'!" Sam interrupted.

"Let me just announce our three judges!" Carly and Sam ran to a judging table, which was set up with three chairs and a red table cloth. They sat down. "Me, Sam –"

"That would be me!" Sam said.

"And!" Carly stopped. "Well, our old tech producer Freddie was supposed to judge with us, but he's…a bit…

"Not here!" said Sam angrily. _Why wasn't he?_

"Yeah." Carly said. "This stinks, but Spencer's going to set the camera down at a perfect angle and judge with us!"

"Whoo hoo! Yeah!" said Spencer, almost dropping the camera. He set it down and took his seat next to Sam.

"Our first contestant is…Rob Yetzner, from New Jersey!" Sam said. "Go Rob!" She hit the applause button.

The contest went as planned. Some were great; some were the worst of the worst. Sam couldn't help but feel distracted the whole time.

Soon, the contest was coming to a close.

"And, that was Bernard Ginkleflatt, with his rendition of a classic Pussycat Dolls song!" Carly said, trying not to laugh.

"Although we're not sure why the porcupine and the bathtub were necessary, we appreciate you coming down here!" Sam joked.

"Looks like that's all the contestants!" Carly announced. "While Sam, Spencer and I decide on the best of the best and of the worst, please enjoy the clip of –"

Suddenly, the sound of the elevator moving up stopped Carly mid-sentence. Sam raised her eyebrow.

"It appears the elevator wants to compete." She chuckled. Carly shushed her, and the elevator door opened.

Out stepped Freddie. "Hey, is there time for one more contestant?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, even **_**I'm**_** squealing at that entrance. And I wrote it! Hehe.**

**What did you think? Review please! You guys are awesome!**

**-Colors**


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Freddie moves away

**Summary:** Freddie moves away. Thank goodness for computers. Seddie Story.

**Disclaimer:** iDon't own iCarly.

iThink I Miss You

Chapter Eight

Sam's jaw dropped, but she quickly snapped it shut, refusing to give Freddie the satisfaction of her complete shock.

Freddie was going to _sing_? Why would he want to sing? Wouldn't he have told Carly if –

_Carly. _It suddenly hit Sam and brought her back down from her moment of shock. _He was here for Carly. He was singing for Carly._

A smile broke out on Carly's face. "Freddie!" She got up, and ran to give him a hug. "I missed you tons!"

"Same here," Freddie smiled, but glanced quickly at Sam. This wasn't going as he'd planned.

"Hey Freddie-o!" Spencer called. "Good to see you're here!" Spencer went to his laptop and started a video clip for iCarly viewers to watch.

Sam didn't move from the judge table. She merely rolled her eyes and pretended to be occupied by something on her hand.

_Great. Just great. _She thought bitterly. _Just when everything was getting back to normal, Freddie's back. Back for Carly. And he's going to sing for her. And then they're going to move to Maui and raise beach llamas and have honeymoons, and I'll be stuck in a little cottage house with fifty-six cats and -_

"Sam?" Her head shot up, and there he was, standing right in front of her.

"Oh, hey dork." She grumbled, trying not to give him eye contact. She suddenly felt trapped; boxed in. She scanned him quickly, and noticed he hadn't changed anything about the way he looked. His hair wasn't messy, he was wearing blue, not green, there were no flowers in his hands, his hair was still tidy. He hadn't taken any of her advice. She found that strange. "Good call not taking my advice, that entrance was much more dramatic."

Freddie looked at her. She was trying really hard to avoid his eyes, he could tell. "No, it's not that. Well, it sort of is, but…" He trailed off.

"Still no comebacks, I see?" Sam smirked. She stood up. "Welp, the clip's going to end soon, so I'd better – "

"I missed you." Freddie suddenly said, feeling brave. Somewhat shocked by that straight-to-the-point statement, Sam looked up, finally seeing his eyes. There was something different in there, although she didn't have the patience to figure out what. He was still the dork. Not a dork. _The_ dork. Her favorite dork. But something wasn't the same. "You, uh, kinda stopped answering emails after a while…"

"Yep," Sam stood her ground. "I didn't want you dorking up my inbox anymore." She grabbed her water off the table and went to go stand next to Carly.

Freddie frowned. _Ugh, I feel so stupid! There's no way I'm going to be able to go through with this now._

"That monkey sure knows how to rollerskate, huh Sam?" Carly asked, smiling.

"Uh, yeah, sure…donkeys." Sam was completely out-of-it.

"Um…close enough, I guess!" Carly sighed. "Alright viewers, turns out, we've got one more contestant…Freddie!" Sam pressed the "boo" button on her remote. Carly glared, as if to say, come _on_, Sam.

"Wrong button?" she said sheepishly. Carly grabbed the remote and clicked the applause, and Freddie entered into camera view, holding a guitar.

Sam went to go sit down, just wanting to get it over with so she could leave. Maybe go home and eat some bacon and try to forget about Freddie and emails and the fact that he missed her, and she couldn't muster up the strength to say it back. Sam raised her eyebrow when she realized Carly and Spencer weren't taking their seats next to her. "Uh, guys? Table's over here, in it's ugly, red glory!"

"We know." Carly smiled.

"Then get over here…" Sam said, through a clenched smile.

"No, we're fine _right here_." Carly told her. "Right, Spence?"

"Righty-o, Carls." Spencer nodded.

"W-What's going on?" Sam asked, utterly confused.

"Nothing, nothing." Carly kept smiling. "We just think you're the only important judge for this song. So we're going to sit this one out." Carly and Spencer sat down on bean bag chairs out of camera view. "Wait, Spencer, the table!"

Spencer ran over and pushed the rest of the table and chairs away.

Sam stood up. Her only barriers left were gone. All her walls were crumbling down. He'd gotten through. She couldn't handle it. "There's no way I'm doing this!" Sam began walking away but Carly got up and stopped her.

"Sam, just listen to the boy sing the song, okay?" Carly asked.

"No! I can't take it anymore, okay?! I just can't!" she yelled. Freddie's eyes widened. She was getting really frazzled. "What're you trying to do, give me a front row seat to Freddie serenading you? 'cause if so, I think I'll pass."

"Sam, will you just –"

Freddie stood up, looking sort of hurt. "Look, Carly, if she really doesn't want to –"

"Sit your techie butt down, now!" Carly yelled. Freddie obeyed.

"Funny you'd listen to her." Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm out of here." Carly ran in front of her and blocked the door.

"Sit." She commanded.

"But I don't – "

"_Sit!_" she said louder. Sam looked at Freddie, and then back at Carly. _There really is no way out of this, is there?_

"Fine," she grumbled.

Freddie watched the whole scene fall out, deciding this was good. He was making her feel; he was causing her panic. _Maybe she's just as nervous as I am._

Sam sat back down. Crazy. This was just too crazy. And when it was too crazy for _Sam_ _Puckett_…well, then it might as well be walking on water.

"Freddie, we've got time for the chorus." Carly said, and stepped out of the camera's view.

There was a brief silence, a silence that caused the whole room to fill with tension, before Freddie took a deep breath, and spoke.

"I picked this song especially for someone." Freddie began, and smiled a smile small when he said, "Her name rhymes with ham."

Sam's eyes popped out of her head. "Carly" didn't rhyme with ham. "Sam" did. She did. _He's singing to me_.

"She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing.

Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined…"

Sam frowned. _Was he insulting me? _He was surprisingly a good singer though.

"'Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else.

_Wait…__**want**__? Does he –_

She's a mystery, she's too much for me

But I keep coming back for more…"

Freddie smiled at Sam's shocked expression. It was funny, really.

"She's just the girl I'm looking for."

Sam was frozen. Just, completely frozen. She definitely _didn't_ expect that. An inevitable blush crept to her cheeks. She couldn't help it.

Because no one had ever done anything that was sweet as that for her. It was only hearing stories from Carly and her other friends before this. But _nothing_ they told her could top this.

Sam wasn't one to believe in fairytales. Or magic, or fairies, or happily ever after's. She had been proven wrong. Freddie came out of nowhere and completely swept her up in that moment. Her walls were gone. She had no defenses against whatever he made her feel. And she would just have no choice but to give in; lose a battle, just this once.

"Hey Sam," Freddie snapped her back to reality. Which she didn't really mind. "Any comment? What did you think? You know, before I faint…?"

"Not bad," Sam smirked. "For a dork."

**A/N: :) Review?**

**-Colors**

**PS: No, the story's not over yet. One more chapter!**

**PPS: Thanks to tvFANatic26, whose video on youtube to "Just The Girl" by the Click 5 gave me the song idea. You guys should check it out and all the others, they're GREAT.**


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Freddie moves away

**Summary:**Freddie moves away. Thank goodness for computers. Seddie Story.

**Disclaimer:**iDon't own iCarly.

iThink I Miss You

Chapter Nine

"And once again, a round of applause for our very first iMerican Idol…Henry Perkins!"

"And our very worst iMerican Idol, Bernard Ginkleflatt!" Sam pushed the applause button.

Freddie, now behind iCarly's camera, smiled at Sam. He didn't even care that he hadn't won the contest. He'd gained something much more amazing. At least, he hoped that he did. They hadn't said a word to each other since Freddie's performance. It could've just been because she was still doing iCarly. Either that, or she was deliberately avoiding him. He prayed it was the first one as he adjusted the lighting on his camera.

"Guess that's it." Carly shrugged.

"For_ever_!" Sam said dramatically.

"Nah, just 'til next week." Carly laughed. "Carly…"

"Sam…"

"Out." They said together, and Freddie turned the camera off.

"Um, I'm going to go get a popsicle or something..." Freddie muttered, still terrified of what SAm's real reaction was. For all he knew, she could've been acting, not wanting iCarly to get violent. They do have young children tuning in, after all.

"Okay." Carly nodded, and he headed downstairs. "I think that might've been our best show ever. Don't you think, Sam?" She turned around to find that Sam had already gone downstairs. Freddie as well. There was a note from Freddie on the table where the camera was: _**Carly, thanks for going along with the plan. I owe you one…more like ten thousand. –Freddie. **_She shook her head and smirked. "Those two. Hey Spencer, help me clean up?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

Sam saw Freddie sitting in the Shay's kitchen, eating a popsicle. Smiling a smile only Sam herself was capable of, she approached the tabled and sat down. "Hey." Startled, Freddie jumped up and his popsicle flew out of his hand and hit the refrigerator. She watched it fly away. "Smooth."

"Glad you think so." He muttered. What was he supposed to say? He didn't have much experience. Or any, really. Valeria had asked him out. And he wouldn't really qualify his proclamations for Carly "asking her out." Plus, even if they were considered that, had they worked? No. Not that he really regretted that. He didn't regret it in the least bit.

There was some silence, and Freddie looked at Sam. Really looked at her. She really was pretty. Beautiful, in fact. It wasn't the same kind of beautiful as Carly. Carly was simply good-looking. Sam was that and so much more. She had attitude; she always voiced her opinions, no matter what. She was real, she was in-your-face; she was…Sam. And Sam wasn't a Carly. Thank goodness.

"Hello, Fredward…?" Sam waved a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his trance and shook his head slightly. Had he really been silent that long?

"Sorry, what?"

"I said," Sam gave a small smile. "You should've won."

"Thanks," he smiled back. "But, that wasn't really my goal…to win the competition." He waited for her to answer.

Sam bit her lip. Her heart was beating unhealthily fast. Was she going to fall into a coma or something? "So you really meant it, huh?"

Freddie pretended to be confused. "Meant what?" _Whop. _Her hand collided with great force into his shoulder, and he yelped in pain. "Yes, yes, I meant it! Jeez…" He stood up from the chair and started walking around. "I really did. Go ahead and reject me if you want, it won't change anything."

_Oh man. I'm really done now. She's totally going to reject me now. I basically just __**told **__her to. Stupid, Freddie! Stupid!_

"Freddie, will ya stop pacing?" Sam laughed. "You're making me nervous."

"Do you like me back…yes or no?" he asked frantically. "The suspense is eating me alive!"

"Hey, trust me." Sam said, smiling. "If I didn't like you back, I'd take every opportunity to ruin your life reminding you."

"Hey, you know what?" Freddie yelled. "_That_ was totally uncalled for, and – " He stopped and took a step towards her. "Wait, did you just say you liked me back?"

"Looks like it." He smiled, as did she.

"I can't believe this." He admitted. "Maybe I'm dreaming." Sam reached out and monkey-pinched his arm. "Ow! Sam! You _know_ I hate pinches! Especially in monkey form!"

"My bad." she laughed. "At least you know you're not dreaming now."

"Good." Freddie said, which really got her attention. "'Cause…I don't want to be." Sam smiled and thanked whatever it was that was controlling her destiny that he wasn't dreaming as they both leaned in, their lips meeting.

This was love. What her mom had little of, what she couldn't find in Jonah, and what Valerie couldn't see in Freddie. It was, a freakin' awesome, out-of-this-world feeling.

Sam reached her hand behind Freddie, grasped his underwear and pulled. The two pulled apart as Freddie yelped.

"You gave me a wedgie!" he shouted, having major déjà vu.

"No charge." Sam laughed mockingly. "For old times' sake."

"How very nice of you." Freddie groaned, still in pain. "You've got a _big sarcasm problem_!"

"Better than having a geek problem!"

"_You're_ a problem!"

"What, now you're quoting what you say to your legless hairs?" Sam asked, heading for the door.

"My changing patterns are _versatile_!" he defended, following her out of the apartment, slamming the door.

* * *

Moments later, Carly ventured downstairs, done with cleaning and looking for her no-longer oblivious friends. Suddenly, she heard loud arguments from somewhere in the building.

"_Well, that is just __**rude**__!_" yelled Freddie's voice.

"_You know what else is rude?_" _**Crash.**_

_"Whadja do that for?"_

_"Blehhhh!"_

_"I can't __**stand**__ you!"_

_"I'd like to __**stand**__ on your head…and jump up and down!"_

_"We're still together, right?"_

_"Heck yes we are!"_

_"Good!"_

_"Good!"_

Carly laughed and shook her head. Some things will just never change.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. I must say, I enjoyed writing that.**

**There's going to be a epilogue, so I'm not done just yet. Stay tuned!**

**-Colors**


	10. Epilogue

Summary: Freddie moves away

**Summary:** Freddie moves away. Thank goodness for computers. Seddie Story.

**Disclaimer:** iDon't own iCarly.

iThink I Miss You

Epilogue

**TO: FreddieTech87**

**FROM: ToughCookie101**

**Date Sent: September 24****th****, 2008, 4:57 PM**

**Freddo! How are ya? How was your flight?**

**Right now I'm in the studio with Carly. We're trying to plan the next show, and she's all yelling and whatnot 'cause I'm not "focused." But when **_**am**_** I focused? Oh, I'm focused when I'm shooting marbles at Miss Briggs during homeroom. That requires skill, trust me.**

**Plus, I doubt anything will ever top the last webcast. Agreed?**

**Carly says hi, and to stop distracting me. Please. I'm not distracted easily. I never… WHOA, Spencer just walked in carrying a tub of ice cream. Better send this before he eats it all. What's up?**

**Love, Sam**

* * *

**TO: ToughCookie101**

**FROM: FreddieTech87**

**Date Sent: September 24****th****, 2008, 5:47 PM**

**Hey Sam,**

**The flight was…well, imagine the terribleness of Lewbert in the form of an 8-hour plane ride.**

**I'll list the reasons why it was so suckish:**

**One - I sat next to my mom the whole ride, and she kept messing with my hair and yelling at me for not wearing my "plane ride pants." I didn't even know I owned plane ride pants! I didn't even know plane ride pants existed? But apparently I do, and they do.**

**Two – They ran out of peanuts. Is it so wrong to desire the source of peanut butter while you're crammed next to your psychotic mom?**

**Three – You weren't there.**

**Tell Carly I said ditto. And, hey, I'm not distracting you purposely!**

**Oh, I most definitely agree.**

**Enjoy your ice cream.**

**Love, Freddie**

* * *

**TO: FreddieTech87**

**FROM: ToughCookie101**

**Date Sent: September 24****th****, 2008, 6:12 PM**

**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Plane ride pants? Seriously? Just when I thought ya couldn't get any dorkier. LOL. And only **_**you**_** would make a list in a email, Freddo.**

**That plane ride sounds pretty bad. Especially the "You weren't there" part. Lack of me must've killed you. I guess lack of you is bothering me…sort of…you know…**

**Hey, I wasn't the one opposed:)**

**Love, Sam**

* * *

**TO: ToughCookie101**

**FROM: FreddieTech87**

**Date Sent: September 24****th****, 2008, 6:32**

**Okay, one, I don't appreciate the mocking. Two, just admit it, me not being there is bugging you way more than that, and three, GO ON AIM. I have something REALLY important and/or awesome to tell you!**

**Love, Freddie**

Sam stared at her boyfriend's email and let out a small laugh. Because, for one thing, she just referred to Freddie as her boyfriend, which was just odd on it's own. She still hadn't completely adjusted to it. But she _was_ enjoying it.

The second reason she laughed was because the last time they'd chatted online, it was about his crush on Carly. It felt like so long ago, even though it was only about a week and half's time. It was also crazy how much had changed in that short period of time. The three of them were still best friends, yet the obsession he had over Carly faded, and their fighting decreased slightly – but _only_ slightly.

**ToughCookie101: Hey dorko. What's the news?**

**FreddieTech87: Must you still use names like that?**

**ToughCookie101: Do I even need to answer that question?**

Freddie smiled. She really didn't.

**FreddieTech87: Nope. 'Kay, so guess what?**

**ToughCookie101: You passed your biweekly body check?**

**FreddieTech87: NO.**

**FreddieTech87: Well…uh, yes, but…my mom's office called and told her that she's been promoted!**

**ToughCookie101: And?**

**FreddieTech87: She gets to choose where she gets to work. So we're moving back into our old apartment next month!**

**ToughCookie101: OMG Seriously? That's awesome!**

Sam sighed with relief. _Freddie's coming back. Finally, took him long enough_.

**FreddieTech87: Yeah! So I hope Spencer hasn't become the new permanent iCarly…'cause I was hoping I could have my old position…you know, if that's cool with you:)**

**ToughCookie101: That's way more than cool with me. I can't wait to tell Carly.**

**ToughCookie101: Get your techy butt back here ASAP or else! I'm getting tired of walking by your empty apartment.**

**FreddieTech87: Will do.**

**ToughCookie101: :)**

Finally, everything felt at ease, for both Freddie and Sam. Everything was falling back into place.

**FreddieTech87: Hey Sam?**

**ToughCookie101: Yep?**

Now, the only thing unsure of was the future.

**FreddieTech87: I miss you.**

**ToughCookie101: I miss you too.**

**FreddieTech87: Wait…no "dork"? No "geek,"?**

**ToughCookie101: Not this time.**

And they both had a feeling that they didn't need to worry about it.

* * *

**A/N: Mhmm, yup. That's the end.**

**I'd just like to give a heeeuge thanks to all of you guys for sticking by me and this story. I was a little unsure I'd be good at an iCarly story, since I had previously only written for Zoey 101, but you guys gave me a lot of confidence. So THANKS!:)**

**I'm sad this is over. I had fun writing it. Good news is I have some ideas for other iCarlys, so I might do those.**

**-Colors**


End file.
